The Very Secret Riddle:the true James Potter
by quirky-but-kewl90
Summary: She fell in love with him right away...tall, dark and handsom. Then she learnt she was carrying his child...the child of Lord Voldemort. James. r and r! I dare you!xoxox
1. On a stormy rainpummelled night

Hey! Just an authors note, this'll get juicer later, I promise! Italics means …er..present, and regular means past! (if that makes any sense!) Please review, im even up 4 a little constructive critisism( emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE!) lol! Any hoo, it's my 1st fan fic, so r+r please!

DISCLAIMER: I own no part of Harry Potter, not even a hair folicle (quite disapointingly :-P)

Ahem, enjoy kiddies!

THE VERY SECRET RIDDLE

Chappie 1:

James moved the dusty boxes apart with unwonted haste, ready to finsh the chore hurridly. Sirius had mentioned something about an interestly wierdly-acting colony on Puffskeins that had taken up residence in his father's study's deskboard and the situation was just begging for futher investgation. Besides, he probably should'nt leave Sirius alone too long in his room. He had a lot of consealed unmetionables in there. His stomach contracted painfully at the thought of Sirius's face if he found the poem he had written about Evans…Then he found it. A dusty leather covered voloume, apparently hidden from prying eyes up there in the Potter's cluutered attic. The front cover proclaimed "1959-1970" ….1970, that was only 5 years ago.. Intrigued, he flipped the cover over, sank into a pile of old maternity clothes, and , with ravournous curiosity, began to read…

On stormy rain-pummelled nights, all cities must sleep, albeit discontentedly. Out of the way Irish towns are no exception. The tiny village of North Quiltonway slumbered fitfully in a harsh rainfall: an unwelcome gift from the angry iron-grey clouds that had swirled ominously above the towns inhabitants all that week. Though it was in this stationary far-flung town that something that powerfully moulded many destinies was set in motion: on an unsettled black September night in 1959.

A dark winding dirt road drew on through the dark halted village, and a gleaming rain-speckled car pounding it's way forwards through the onslaught. The red-light district of the sleepy little town emerged out of the torrential darkness; prostitutes lingered hopefully on the street corner, indifferent to the rainfall if it means another paying customer. Registering them through her half-closed eyelashes, the small young woman shamming sleep in the passenger seat of the lone car glanced covertly at her companion. He had eyes only for the road. Pity. She would relish a further reason to hate him.

As he muttered a charm to de-fog the windscreen, the car trundled bumpily up the dirt road and she wondered where they were going. Business trip. _Don't make me laugh!_ Though even a sardonic laugh would be a warmly welcomed change from the barrier of stony-silence and embittered remarks she had been enduring lately.

This woman's name was Katerina Daae. Or rather it was. For the last few months she had been fruitlessly trying to build an emotional and sentimental attachment to her new name: Katerina Potter. But Katerina felt uncomfortable with it, as though the name didn't quite fit her. Much like the shining gold ring enclosed snugly around her ring finger. So snugly, in fact, she rather thought her finger had turned a decidedly purple tinged hue since that fated moment Domenic forced it on her finger. She glanced over at him again.

He looked tired and worn under the faint sporadic streetlights that cast their ride into a bright orange glare as they drove beneath it, and his slanting body-language seemed to exude a 'do not disturb' disposition. His blonde hair with it's sharp angled widow's peak was sprawled about the sides of his face; the most disturbing sign as it was most usually rigidly slicked back. Dominic had to compulsively control everything and that included every last hair on his head. He had a hand cupping his right brow in a taciturn gesture of blatant irritability; not in the mood for a light conversation about where he might be taking her She cast the unpleasant thoughts away that had begun to materialise in her head. A business trip. That was all. Then she thought about how they had left Godric's Hollow…she shuddered slightly, caught up in the wave of emotions that the memory deluged her in. If Dominic did anything to her, if he even so much as laid a finger on her, she would spill his horrid secret to the first person she set eyes on.

On the pretence of shifting restlessly in her sleep, Katerina turned her head towards the rain-smeared window as to have a look at their surroundings. The dark gloomy streets peppered with the occasional whore did not inspire her. Instead she caught an accidental glance of herself in the rounded side-view mirror. Her expression soured. No-one who knew Katerina well would dare bring up the thorny issue of her appearance with her.

Katerina was small and dainty, with finely-wrought features laid seamlessly on a pale heart-shaped countenance. But she was not beautiful. Although, there was something in her that required a second glance; something about the darling quietude that emanated from her that made one contemplate her over again. Some called Katerina striking, others called her mousy. Dominic called her insipid. "Insipid like a mouse, you are! A dumb worthless rag! No use to any one!" Katerina clamped her eyes shut to stem the insistent flow of the memories that followed. She became dimly aware that the car was slowing, it's noisy engine's roar declining and leaving way for restful stillness one can only achieve in country towns.

"Katie. We're here." Dominic unbuckled his seat belt and touched Katerina lightly on the shoulder. Just to spite him, she continued her feigned sleep. It worked. He sighed and opened his door, slamming it shut with inappropriate force.

Katerina smiled a small unnoticed vindictive smile and stirred dramatically. Upon opening the car door, she stretched and yawned for authenticity and joined Dominic's stride as he walked purposefully up to the door outside which they had parked. It appeared to be some sort of hotel. Or brothel. Either of the two. Shivering slightly in the cruel biting wind that bitterly blew the rain horizontally at them, Katerina waited impatiently for someone to answer them summon, her coat wrapped tightly around herself. At last a silhouette could be seen against the glass panels of the front door, and it was ripped open by a short grouchy looking wizard who appeared to have been dragged from bed by the need of tending to them. This fact might possibly have stemmed his touchy temperament and vouched for his dishevelled appearance, though, as Katerina thought, that could just be lack of hygiene.

"Wha'?"He said gruffly, eyeing them up and down.

"Well, we'd rather like accommodation, if it's not too much to ask." Said Dominic with reciprocated rudeness.

The old wizard looked as though it was too much too ask but stood aside reluctantly for them to enter out of the heavy deluge of rain and wind. Shedding her damp coat, Katerina looked around inquisitively. The inn's main body was a cramped moodily lit bar, games room, and sitting room all in one. It's smell told distinctively of stale tobacco and whiskey: the combination that reeks of a place where men go to loosen up at night.

Katerina swiftly disguised the look of contempt scrawled across her face. She thought perhaps the manager would not look to kindly upon any open disgust for his business. She perched resignedly on the base of the stairs as Dominic started talking . As he and the old wizard were finalising the paperwork, a man came down the stairs on which Katerina was sitting as she was idly making fun of the inn's alcohol repertoire to herself. His strides were quick, and as he covered the bottom stair, his knee accidentally knocked her squarely in the back. She jerked forwards, caught unawares.

"I'm so sorry." Said his voice from above. He knelt down and helped her to her feet. The business proceedings had gone quiet. "I'm awfully sorry."

"No really. It's quite alright. "she said sullenly, brushing her skirt free of tobacco ashes and dust. Then she looked up. Two piercing dark eyes met her as she gazed into a statuesquely handsome face: all thoughts of resentment were erased wonderfully from her head. "Are you ok? Nothing need medical attention, I hope." He smiled and she seemed completely incapable of speech. Though capable of an odd gagging noise that made his smile widen. The stranger had roughly cut dark hair, whose jagged edges bordered his pale chiselled face, complete with a stately nose and shadowy hollow cheeks. Katerina closed her mouth so the gagging would stop. She didn't dare look at Dominic.

"Tom! Why're you down her' so late in the night:" Asked the manager in a totally reformed voice.

"Meeting a couple of friends, Waltin. They've just apparated in town and need my guidance to get to a safe dry bed, you know." He walked away from Katerina and towards the door without another glance at her. "It would be most unfortunate if one of the tramps got to them before I did! Goodnight!" He raised a farewelling hand at the manger an as he did so, gave Katerina a short yet over-whelmingly powerful look. She gasped softly. Then he was gone out into the torrential rain.

"Well, then. Shall we get a move on dear?" Asked Dominic commandingly. Katerina simply stared after the man. What happened ? She shook her head drunkenly. She had never felt such monumental emotions in a few short seconds like that before. Reeling from the intensity she followed Dominic blindly up the rickety staircase that lead to a narrow crooked hallway lined with tenants doors. They stopped at number 92 and Dominic fitted the key he was given by the manager into the hole with difficulty: it was rather rusty.

In her usual state, Katerina would have probably silently mocked the bare dusty room she was lead into, but she couldn't. Her consciousness was out wandering with that stranger. Dominic did not speak to her as her as he undid his cufflinks beside the bedside table; there was something in the way his back was turned so resolutely away from her that spoke of ill-feelings. She approached him timidly from behind. Perhaps this time…Suddenly, he span swiftly around, his arm erect in the air , cutting a ferocious arc towards her face. It hit her in the mouth and she spat blood onto the threadbare rug.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW _DARE_ YOU FLIRT SO OPENLY WITH THAT..THAT MAN!YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS STUPID SLUT!" he screamed so loudly Katrina sunk into a sobbing mess at his feet.

"I'm sorry." she whispered thickly through her swollen lip. "I'm so sorry. I love you. He was nothing. You're right. I am stupid. You're right. You're always right…."she trailed away and buried her face in her hands, blood seeping through her fingers. He didn't scream any more, he simply contemplated her on the ground, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. Then he took a few steps away from her. He paused, and kicked her ruthlessly in the stomach with all the strength he had not exerted with the strike.

Over her pathetic whimpers of pain he whispered calmly "For once you got something correct. I am always right. Always."

BOM BOM BOOOMM! omg dont you just HATE that guy? Bahahaha! I shall have my revenge! HEHE! Please review! Ill reply to every one!xoxoxoxo


	2. A defining moment

Hey! This is the second chappie to "The Very Secret Riddle"! Err…..read and review! Go on…you know you want to….haha, this chappies rather juicy if I do say so myself, and you wont have to have read the first to pick up the plot!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the rights to Harry Potter! (damn)

A defining moment

Katerina slowly opened her eyes. A heavy morning sun was poring cheerfully through the high window directly above the couch she was lying on, warming her shoulders in a drowsy caressing way. She let out a sudden stifled cry and clutched the rug she had used as a quilt over her face to block out the friendly sunlight…_leave me alone…let me cry in peace…_She didn't feel she could handle any kindness today as she knew from the second she woke up what she must do….a ringing voice of vengeance told her it must be done. Today was the day Katerina Potter would commit suicide.

The muffled rushing sounds of water greeted her ears beneath the quilt. Dominic was obviously in the hotel shower…the door locked as usual. She could not remember the last time he had touched her, yet he got delirious with rage at a look she may give another man. The memories of her silent flirting with the handsome stranger stole over her thoughts and she curled into a tight ball of bubbling guilt, trying to forget…._You'll get him back…he'll miss you…he'll feel responsible… _And it was with these thoughts ricocheting sickeningly around her mind she shrugged off the rug, and padded frailly over to the dressing-table.

Before the mirror she sat, and stared at her ravaged reflection with a tangy biting sense of savage satisfaction. _Here's the evidence of what he's put me through…_She wished her mother would appear at this very moment and she the pain his anger had manifested on her. _Mother would make it all better again….she'd tell Dominic to settle down and start treating me like a new-husband should. _Katerina adored her mother, with her soft hands that smelt of rose oil and her calm authoritarian voice. Although she was the one who coerced her gently to marry him…_ "Go on, cherish. He'll take good care of you. God knows I cant any more. He comes from a highly respected family. What more could a girl of your connections hope for?…Love! Love is a bonus, cherish. First comes marriage, then com_e_s love.." _But Mother was wrong.

They had been married for well over 6 months now and love still had not come. Though she looked for it every where; picking apart his tiniest remarks and actions to see if they contained even a pale twist of love in them…but no. Dominic did not love her. He married her because she was quiet and abided to his wishes with utmost docility.

Stiffly, she got up off the dresser's seat and walked over to her still locked suitcase, shoved unceremoniously in a corner by Dominic after she passed out last night. She perversely choose a lurid yellow dress to wear ,and laid it carefully aside as not to crush it. _The last dress I'll ever wear…_She slipped off her thick pleated skirt of the night before , though as the dull skirt slid off past around her thighs, she let out a startled cry. For on the entirety of her lower stomach a deep purple bruise blossomed, spreading it's vivid hue all the way to her hips in a winding veiny manner.

Clutching convulsively at the purple bruise, she studied it's severity in contrast to the stark white of the stomach. It was a sickening sight. In Katerina rose such a fierce hate she physically ran to the cheap side dresser next to the inn bed and tore it opened, determined to find her wand that Dominic must have hidden again after she got knocked out last night…and hex him….jinx him…curse him…kill him…instead her eyes happened upon a suitcase shoved covertly into the crack between the bed head and the wall.

Curiously, she bent laboriously down and prised it out…the clasp of the case was already open. She slid an inquisitive thumb underneath it, and started to lift. What was it Dominic was so keen to hide from her? Information as to why they were here, which he had not filled her in with yet? With a great flourish of excitement she flipped it open. Her first reaction was disappointment. What was this odd metal thing? Then, with a rushing conspiracy of plans, she remembered one of these from an old muggle movie…it was an instrument of destruction…to kill. She placed it safely in her clasp purse.

All day Katerina acted completely normal. Which was rather a small feat as she talked to no-body the whole day. She left to have breakfast in the inn's bar before Dominic got out of his shower, and only saw him briefly when he came down the stairs afterwards. He looked frustrated and did not spare a glance for her as he hurried out of the inn. So, she spent the day alone in her room, in utter solitude, thinking of the night with hollow anticipation.

The gun lay heavily in her purse, emanating a black sort of presence through-out the room which stole the air and darkened the sunlight…but she knew she had to do it. She had it teach him a lesson…be it with her own life. The clock ticked occasionally upon the wall, whenever Katerina chose to hear it, bringing her closer towards her death with pitiless rigid punctuality.

Finally the clock announced 9:00. As if responding to orders, she sat up upon the couch and cast a spell at the gas lamp so light flooded the nearly dark room. There upon the writing desk was the single sheaf of parchment and quill she had placed there in orderly anticipation many hours ago. She hunched over the table, and wrote in a stable hand: _Dearest Dominic, My life for your remorse. Katerina. _Folding the parchment with decisive firmness, she laid it delicately in the middle of the desk. _He'll be sure to find it….too late.._

The roof top of the inn was weather beaten and slippery with that day's down fall. A spital of rain drummed harshly down upon Katrina's head, and a cold bitter gale howled threateningly at her to leave. She stood alone on the very edge of the high roof's periphery, a dark swirling sky spitting and snarling at her , blowing gusts as to hurtle her backwards. The sky knew what she was about to do. It could not stop her.

Her small hands clutched the gun so closely the knuckles had turned stark-white. The sky moaned and howled at her but she would not budge. It soaked her perversely yellow dress through, and whipped her long mousy hair cruelly across her face, but she remained there. Upon the very edge of the rooftop...toes dangling like a nervous diver about to tale the plunge. Katerina raised the gun to her head. She felt it's cold nose touch her temple. She opened her eyes to the raging night. "Dominic! I hate you!" ….and pulled the trigger….

But nothing but a bitter howling wind greeted her action. Then.…. Slowly, as if mocking her, a voice spoke from behind : " Well, I'd have to have a stab at the theory you're pure-blood . Am I right?"

She snapped her tear-soaked eyes open and revolved slowly and carefully upon the ridge of the roof top. Standing just below her was the handsome stranger, a playful smile crooking one side of his mouth. "And why would you be placed to make that assumption?" She demanded hysterically, her voice breaking with emotion.

He looked taken aback. "Wow! You're still coherent. And quite eloquent, may I add. Not many people can be eloquent on the brink of killing themselves." The gathering darkness and rain was blacking out most of his visage, but to Katerina, he offered safety from herself…she did not wan t to got through with this…

"Help me!" She cried down at him.

"Hang on…" He climbed with consummate skill upon the concrete platforms that divided them, and approached he carefully, as though afraid she may jump. She reached out plaintively for his hand as he offered it and held on tightly. "You're completely soaked!" he remarked, and drew her in close to him. She buried her head and breathed in his smell of soap and sweat. "Come on, I'll get you down." Together, they reached the safer landing of the rooftop. The man pulled Katerina way from himself and peered down at her. And she looked up.

The electricity shot through her in a almost remarkable fashion: it felt as though every thing she had just inflicted was wiped away to leave brilliant nothingness. She felt her knees shake with cold and fright at the feeling pulsing through her. "Sit, sit." He murmured, perching her on the edge of the rail leading to the roof-top stairs. " What were you _doing?"_ he said, and she flinched. The cold gust was pursuing her, rising goose-bumps upon her skin. "Here." He said gruffly, holding out his thick black coat. Gratefully accepting it, she spoke softly: "It was a way out.."

"No, that was stupid. You don't know how to use a gun! What good would that be in a suicide, I ask you?" He was older than she first had thought, fine lines threading about insignificantly upon his handsome face.

"I wasn't thinking…" she ventured timidly: he was powerful, she could feel it radiating off him.

" That, " he said roughly," was apparent. But I know you. Last night you appeared around midnight with your pushy husband…"

She started crying , and the handsome stranger looked rather uncomfortable. He patted her gingerly on the back.

"Did he do this to you?" the man asked in a low voice. She could tell with a horrified ease he was referring to her ravaged and bruised face. Her ragged sobs tore at her chest, but he still seemed to be being silent for some kind of confirmation. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, she nodded.

They were silent for quite some time, a sort of unspoken consolation radiating from him which she accepted through her tears. She became aware of his warm arm upon her back. Then , he spoke quite abruptly, his mouth close to her ear. "What is your name?" Thunder growled deeply on the iron-grey sky as she answered: Katerina Potter. "Well, Mrs. Potter." He smiled. "Let me introduce myself. I am Tom Riddle."

Summoning courage from a hidden dusty corner, Katerina directed her gaze to fix his: their power and emotion held her in equal share with his arm. He continued to stare at her, a secretive smile splaying his fine lips again. She could feel the electricity surging around unseen in the air again; surely he must feel it too?

"Mrs. Potter?" He whispered. How did their hands become intertwined? "Would your husband mind awfully if I kissed you?" Katerina closed her eyes. " He wouldn't mind the slightest."

Much later, when Katerina crept back into the inn room to find it mercifully empty, she sat timidly on the bed to try and regain herself. She then strode over to the writing desk upon which her suicide note was left. It had not been touched. Smiling to herself, she delighted in tearing it into fifths: she had a reason to live now.

That's it! Hope you like it! I'll reply to every review, so plz do! (haha im rhyming!) Next chappie soon!xoxox


End file.
